scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Snakebite Scruggs
| actor= Mark Hamill }} Snakebite Scruggs is a fisherman, obsessed with catching an elusive catfish he nicknamed Big Mona. He gets greatly disturbed when folks mess up his hunt. He his aided by a hunting pig named Mojo. Physical appearance Scruggs appears as nothing more than a scrawny, over-worked catfish trapper. He is a middle-aged Caucasian male with messy blond hair, he wears a blue-green vest over a tattered white t-shirt, brown pants, an old brown hat with a red stripe around it, and a belt which bears a snake-skull buckle. He also wears a necklace which hangs large, spiky bones or teeth around a small cord. Upon a glance he seems to be rather thin-framed, but he bears enough strength to hold an alligator in place with his fishing pole (literally a long, teal pole with a cruel-looking hook on the end), and hoist Shaggy Rogers into the air and off of his boat with little effort. His eyes are misaligned, his right one is glazed over completely, suggesting either cataract or some form of previous damage. Personality Snakebite hates tourists because they scare away Big Mona, a giant catfish he's been trying to catch for years. Because of this, he is generally very nasty and unpleasant, even having his pig attack Scooby at one point. He does have some good in him though, as he saved Shaggy and Scooby (though begrudgingly) from alligators. History ''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' When Shaggy and Scooby-Doo fell off Jacques's car ferry and into the river they caught the attention of two alligators. Fortunately, Snakebite swam by on his boat, and fought the two alligators with his hook, allowing the guys to get onboard his boat (although at first he looked threatening with his hook). His act of kindness was a rather begrudging one, as their commotion scared away Big Mona. Snakebite's pig, Mojo, then appeared, snorting at Scooby. He commented that it was better than any hound dog (indirectly insulting Scooby), as it could smell a catfish a mile away. Mojo sniffed at the edge of the boat as Big Mona popped up. Big Mona squirted water at Mojo, but Mojo ducked, and the catfish got Scooby instead. Snakebite cruelly laughed, also saying Mojo was a lot smarter than a hound dog, too. He then angrily hooked Shaggy's t-shirt and lifted him back on Jacques's ferry, with Scooby jumping back on the ferry by himself, and Snakebite went back to fishing. Shaggy thought he was suspicious, but Velma Dinkley pointed out he did save his life. Later, when Scooby chased Simone Lenoir's cats, he fell into the bayou river, the one with Big Mona in it, frightening it away again, which angered Snakebite, so he sent Mojo to go after Scooby. During the chase from the zombies on the island, Shaggy and Scooby accidently got hooked by Snakebite's line, sending them crashing into trees until they got free. He stepped out from the bushes, angrily clutching his fist at them. The next day, Snakebite and Mojo were boating and finally caught Big Mona. At the same time, Scooby was cutting it close boarding the gang's ferry, getting his foot caught in one of the dock's posts, trying to get loose, he forced himself in the air, knocking Big Mona out of its net and back into the river, with Snakebite responding, "Darn tourists!" , direct-to-video 1. ''Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island'' The gang were blind to the fact that they were brought back to the same island after winning a paid vacation there. They were finally reminded by it when they saw Moonscar Mansion had been renamed to Moonstar Island Resort. Although still unsure, it brought back the memory of Snakebite saving Shaggy & Scooby. , direct-to-video film 30. Appearances * DTV1. * DTV30. (flashback, no lines) Notes/trivia * Snakebite may be a parody of "Crocodile" Dundee. * He is apparently the only character exclusive to the movie that has no involvement with the Moonscar curse plot (perhaps he didn't even know about the curse and its cat monsters). * Snakebite can be considered to be quite analogous to character Lester, having similarities in physical appearance and clothing, but differences in their personalities; Snakebite is arrogant, antisocial and reclusive, while Lester is sociable and friendly. * In the Scholastic children's book adaptation, neither Snakebite nor Mojo were mentioned or seen for unknown reasons. In other languages References Category:Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island characters Category:Suspects